


This is just the beginning

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dry Sex, Genocide is arousing, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo Ren storms into his office, Hux doesn't even get him the chance to congratulate.<br/>Securing the door, he traps his plump lips into a breathtaking kiss, devouring his mouth ferociously, biting it feverishly.<br/>“Dont' speak”, he says. He's so worked up he's having some troubles with the buttons of his high-collared shirt. “Just get rid of your clothes.”<br/>Ren does what he's told and in a heartbeat Hux is on top of him, ruthlessly riding his cock without bothering to lubricate first.<br/>Ren thinks that he's gonna regret his choice tomorrow morning, but lets him have his fun anyway.<br/>He deserves it, at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is just the beginning

Kylo Ren is watching closely as the deadly rays fired from the very core of the Stakiller are getting closer and closer to Hosnian Prime.

General Hux's excitement reverberates through his bones , making him shiver with the alien emotions that he can barely contain.

Triumphant joy.

Bloodlust.

Fierce power.

The feeling that finally the galaxy is starting to kneel at his feet.

He can feel Hux's icy eyes eager to bathe in the light of exploding planets.

Billions of unworthy lives vaporized at his behest.

Ren smirks under his helmet.

Hux knows that he's quickly fulfilling his destiny, ruling undisputed on the whole galaxy.

The general once said, caught in the heat of the moment while wantonly riding Kylo's cock, that he would have gladly burned down the galaxy itself, if he could have been the rightful king of the ashes.

Ren supposed, then, that he could be completely capable of that.

Now, feeling the massive disturbance in the Force that can only mean the loss of a great amount of lives, he has the very proof that Hux is a man of his word.

He couldn't be more delighted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I request Kylo Ren presence here, now.”

The lieutenant sightly bows his head.

“Yes, Sir.”

when the officer is gone, Hux starts to pace back and forth, his office messier than usual.

His heart is pounding like a hammer, adrenaline rushing into his veins making him alert and faster, a beast trapped in a too small cage.

Clenching and releasing rhythmically his fingers, he craves to feel something...anything.

Ren's pale flesh.

His slender neck.

He tears up a sheet and then another, biting his lower lip so hard he can feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth and resisting the urge to touch himself.

It's Ren's job, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Kylo Ren storms into his office, Hux doesn't even get him the chance to congratulate.

Securing the door, he traps his plump lips into a breathtaking kiss, devouring his mouth ferociously, biting it feverishly.

“Dont' speak”, he says. He's so worked up he's having some troubles with the buttons of his high-collared shirt. “Just get rid of your clothes.”

Ren does what he's told and in a heartbeat Hux is on top of him, ruthlessly riding his cock without bothering to lubricate first.

Ren thinks that he's gonna regret his choice tomorrow morning, but lets him have his fun anyway.

He deserves it, at the end of the day.

After all the things he went through just to finally make the Republic crumble at his feet, he deserves some relief from all the pressure.

He's so hot and tight, that the knight can't help but whimper obscenely and jerk his hips.

“I won”, Hux moans. “I'm the Destroyer of Worlds, a god among the humans. I won!”

The general pulls Ren's hair so violently it stings, gaining a muffled cry between a moan and the other.

They move in sync, dreaded weapons of mass destruction, monsters unleashed starving for blood and agonizing cries.

They are the First Order and today they crushed the Republic under their fatal heels.

Kylo Ren, as always, comes first.

Hux follows, his cum splashing on the knight's torso and mixing with his sweat.

They smell of power and rage and fire.

They are the very definition of power, relentless and merciless.

The general collapses on Ren's broad chest, his bright red hair disheveled and damp with sweat.

“I've never felt more alive”, he pants out, his forceful heartbeat kicking against his ribs.

The knight bites his shoulder, painting his freckled skin in bloodied purple.

“This is just the beginning”, he suggests.

He feels Hux's pale pink lips curling in a smirk, rubbing against his filthy skin.

“This is just the beginning”, the general repeats, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier with each ragged breath.

Ren inhales deeply the feral scent of his unruly hair.

"You won", he whispers.

Hux doesn't reply: he has already passed out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
